Demetra Collins
'Demetra' Demetra Collins is the daughter of Rory Collins, son of Demeter and Aphrodite. 'History' Ever since Demetra was young, she thought she was the only child of the family, but everything changed when her father died. Demetra went to camp together with her dad's ex-girlfriend. When Demetra was introduced to camp, everyone thought she was Apollonair because of the resemblance in looks. It was then did she found out about her older brother Apollonair who was named after Apollo. Through the support of her Aunt Cristine, Demi was able to return to her studies. She only stays at camp during the summer and spends her school days at the dorm. When she transferred to a new school, she met two new friends, Macky Arnolds and Elizabeth Game. About 2 years later Demetra met Kari Kamiya, Demetra help Kari to find her missing sister Adeline Vega. In the aftermath of the quest Demetra's older brother Apollonair died. After the incident, Demitra decided to join the Center of Light and protect other demigods from the evils of the world, but no matter what she does, misery follows her. Her boyfriend Renz Evans and best friend, Arnolds died as they were pulled into the war that CoL was part of. When the war ended, Demetra disappeared together with Adeline Vega. 'Personality' She is often described as someone who is impatient and short tempered like her brother. She would often get frustrated over silly things and would act like a brat whenever she doesn't get what she wants. But despite all this, she has a soft side. She cares a lot for her friends to the point that she would put herself in danger just to save them. Unlike other children of Aphrodite, Demetra doesn't give much effort into fashion and boys. But she is picky when it comes to her clothes and she would always complain about the bad fashion sense of her friends. Demetra also doesn't like showing her weakness to others. She believes that once she shows it, they would think differently of her and start to avoid her. She is extremely afraid of not being accepted for who she is and what she stands for. Weapons ' Pocket Mirror - It was given to her by Aphrodite as her 11th birthday present.Its a magic mirror that enables its wielder to see the true identity of the person reflected in the mirror. Hairpin- A magical Hairpin that transforms into a dagger. It was given to her by Miranda as a gift for being accepted to her new school. According to rumors she even wears it whenever she is sleeping. Powers * She can use charmspeak and manipulate people's will to a certain degree. * She can use basic black magic. * She can change the color of her hair and eyes. * She can control plants to a certain degree. She has similar powers with her older brother, Apollonair Collins. 'Stories The First Key The Quest on Night The Ransom Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Center of Light Category:Animalandia Category:Children of Aphrodite